Personal care compositions are well known and widely used to cleanse and moisturize skin and deliver skin benefit actives. While skin cleansing and delivery of various skin care actives or compounds that can help to condition the skin are important, it is also important that the product has a pleasant appearance and feel, both prior to and after application to deliver the consumer enjoyable in-use experience. A clear and transparent appearance of personal care products has advantages in the market since it can be attributed pureness, mildness, cleanliness, freshness or lightness to consumers. Another benefit of a clear appearance, in combination with a transparent packaging, is that the consumer is readily able to view and inspect the product.
Synthetic surfactant based cleansing products can provide clear appearance products, but have been known to have relatively weak cleansing performance and coarse lathering compared to soap-based products. While inclusion of soap in cleansing products can improve to some degree cleansing performance and/or lather properties to deliver a rich and creamy-feel lathering of synthetic surfactant based cleansing products, such inclusion of soap tends to make product appearance translucent or opaque.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need to provide a cleansing product transparent without compromising rich and creamy lathering.
None of the existing art provides all of the advantages and benefits of the present invention.